heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.30 - Research Intelligence and Keeping Busy
The days after Memorial Day have been getting hotter in the day, still cool in the evening. Today, the sun shines down warmly, sending some of the students out of doors to take dips in the pool, and the more adventurous ones, into the lake. Mind, that's just for the teachers that don't mind the interruptions of instruction. It is, after all, a boarding school, and the theatre teacher plays it a little faster and looser, though by the end of the term, the play chosen is up and running without major incident. Said drama teacher has been a little noticably absent, or rather, a little less seen bamfing through the halls than usual. It's not like the elf, in the least. But, the uptick of anti-mutantism has him running, trying to draw lines from one to another, and attempting to disrupt evil plans. Of course, that's put him in the line of fire more than once, but thankfully, with the aid of friends, things have sorted.. and some progress has been made. It's been an exciting handful of months, that's for sure. Now, it's time to check in once again. Kurt did so with Scott, but here.. here comes a special request. Teleporters are notoriously bad about privacy. It's the nature of the beast.. particularly when it's a blue-furred elf. *bamf* Dressed in t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of red Converse sneakers, Kurt appears right in front of the desk of Jean Grey. If she's not in, great.. he'll bamf again, and leave behind that trail of brimstone. And if she is? She's given his best smile.. with fangs. Jean is, indeed, at her desk. There's a stack of unmarked essays off to one side, one of the papers skewed across her blotter all ready to be read and corrected. The telepath, herself, is sat in her chair with a red pen in hand. But she's not facing the desk. She's facing the small window, gazing out across the green grounds and blue sky with a pensive expression. In the unguarded second between the time the air ripples before her desk and the cloud of sulfur begins to clear, Jean's expression could be considered one of frustration and a vague hint of puzzlement... like she's working on a thorny problem, but one that's personally important. At the sound of that familiar *BAMF*, however, her expression clears swiftly. Swiftly enough that the unobservant might miss it entirely. In it's place is Jean's usual attentiveness and good humour. "Kurt," she greets with a smile, spinning her chair around to face the desk proper, and thus him. "Haven't seen you around, lately. What's doing?" If there's one thing with Kurt and his bamfs, he's always very much .. situationally aware, the moment he's emerging from his teleport. In combat, always on the move. In travelling, always aware of his surroundings just in case it's a touch and go, as it were. Wheels on the ground, then pulling up quickly, putting on the power to get the distance. (He is, after all, one of the Blackbird's pilots.) As a result, Kurt catches the look, though fleetingly. It's the question that arises, then, that regains his attention. His tail sways slightly, the tip of the spade twitching as it is wont to do. "Jean, wie gehts?" A casual enough greeting; the moral equivalent of What's up? "I've been, admittedly, a little busy. The last few months have been.. filled with things that required my attention." Or ended up requiring his attention. "Mutant research matters." As if he really needed to say it? "But, just when I think I have a moment to breathe after my mother attacked Amanda, two daughters of mine arrive from another dimension UND," as if that wasn't enough?! "Sentinels.. I was there, on the ground, during the attack on the compound." Jean arches a brow at the Blue Bamfer's report. "Wow, you have been busy," she says, leaning back some and setting her pen down. She's actually not quite sure which of his statements to respond to first, so she starts with the most human of the lot. "Is Amanda okay, at least?" She knows Mystique can be vicious, but she also suspects Kurt wouldn't be here and quite so comparatively relaxed in his mind, as she can tell he is, if his best friend were badly hurt. "I met TJ, yesterday," she notes, her smile drawing a little to one side. "She asked me to help her sort through some memories of how she got here. It was quite illuminating. You're going to want to talk to her, I suspect. She may appreciate your perspective on things." But, Jean won't go into any more detail than that. "Who's the second daughter?" My, he has been a busy elf somewhere in the multiverse, hasn't he? The other two topics on his list, however, are the heavier ones -- and the ones that more immediately concern Jean, after the family updates are attended. "I've aggregated all of the reports on the Sentinels I could find down in the War Room," she notes. "Cross referenced them with the reports of the EM pulse over Genosha and did an analysis, last night. It's not good." A beat. A frown. "Which mutant research matters?" Kurt chuckles as he finds a perch on one of the chairs on the opposite side of Jean's desk, getting comfortable. His tail winds around the back of the seat, the tip still twitching. "Those are the highlights.. other than a zoo, und Hell." Is it truly becoming 'just another day' for the blue, furry mutant? "Amanda is better, thanks to potions, though she did give me a fright. Und mother.. well.. I saw her at the compound, und we will be having a chat about things." After Genosha. "She und I." The chuckle turns into something of a good-humoured, if slightly off-kilter grin, "TJ und 'Blue'.. I knew about TJ last year.. when another version of her appeared, und then left. 'Blue'.. not so much." At least he has the good graces to look a little.. self-deprecating. "I did ask her if she had siblings, und she said 'no'." Actually, his words were, 'Are there any more of you?' or some such. Which, admittedly, is better than his original greeting to TJ, which was.. less polite. I knew I should have been more careful!. "TJ is.. she reminds me of me.. und she wishes to settle in Mutant Town, offering to keep an eye on the ground." Which is much appreciated by the elf. "When the Sentinels came, they attacked police und mutant alike. Until Magneto provided protection und attacked them to keep them at bay. That is when it seemed they changed programming und went directly after him. Mystique was there too.." Kurt shakes his head, his usual gay manner a little subdued in the recent memory. "Mutants died, und innocents taken. I am going to be going to Genosha." And as far as he's concerned, that's the long and short of it. "Eyes on the ground. I had been planning a rescue mission, but it seems that things have changed." Now, it's more an intel gathering; of which he is remarkably suited. "Und, all the mutant research.. I have report after report.. und something in the lab refrigerators downstairs.." "I wondered what that was," Jean comments, as to the samples in the refrigerator. "I'd love to see what you've got." Because, you know, she's doing her own line of research. And has come to realize that mutant research is a hot commodity, these days. "I don't know if TJ caught you or not, yesterday," she notes. "I know when she left here she was in an awful rush to find you." Doubtlessly, the girl would have bamfed if she could figure out how to activate that little trick on command. But, the teep doesn't say that, because it's TJ's place to tell him, not hers. "While we were working there was..." A lopsided smile as she uses a pop culture reference instead of something more clinical, "a disturbance in the force, you could say." Her smile fades, her eyes growing very serious. "Hundreds of people died in Genosha, Kurt. At the same time as that EM pulse the news is reporting. There's a folder in the vault on the computers in the War Room." I.e. it's electronic, not hard copy. "The analysis I mentioned is in there, if you want to look at it. But, I think Magneto's responsible. I haven't checked for anything new, yet, this morning, but..." She shakes her head. "I think there's a war brewing. I just don't know clear reasons. Scott and I spoke last night. Genosha's been the haven for mutants ever since it was liberated a few years back. But, most of the minds that I felt die were human, not mutant." And what of TJ? After having a psychic connection with Jean that ended in disaster she had planned on finding Kurt, there's plenty more for them to talk about between the mental backlash and the recently unearthed memory imprints of how she wound up here. She had enough time to catch up to the Blue Bamfer and tell him not to leave before they had a chance to talk. It would have happened then and there if the headache didn't strike back with a vengeance. It's something which she wound up hiding from him, knowing that he would immediately start fussing over her. Instead she sought out shelter beneath the shade of a tree, willing it to pass. Unfamiliar situations can lead to unforseen consequences and she got a double serving within short order. It's taken some time for her to feel properly recovered, allowing her to renew her search of the other blue creature. Sometimes it's not fair, he can bamf around and she has to run and try to keep up! Which..might be changing in her favor, as Jean had discovered, but it's nothing which she can do yet. Fortunately, Jean's also one person that would be able to find him. Or, as TJ now finds out, Jean already did find him. There's a knock, followed by a blue and yellow head poking through the door. "Taligram." "They are .. tissue samples of poor souls," meaning, undoubtedly and unfortunately, the subjects are deceased. "I am still looking for their names." Doesn't mean Kurt doesn't like a candle for each of them weekly, however. "They were bound for a research facility in Kashmir. After visiting it, I am singularly unwelcome in their country." Does he sound the least bit contrite? Not if that impish expression that rises briefly has anything to say about it. On the topic of TJ, however, there's a flicker of.. protectiveness. It's light, it burns so far in the background, but for a telepath like Jean? No sweat feeling it. "Just briefly," he begins slowly, softly, his tail beginning its sweep before curling around the leg of the chair once again, spade tip twitching. "Is she alright? I know I suggested she come. You were one of the friendly faces for her from her home, und.." as he knows Jean here, and more importantly, trusts her here? "Tell me she's fine." It's hard for him to switch the gears from his 'daughter' to the goings on in Genosha, but.. it is work, and duty. And, TJ is.. was.. has been.. and X-Man. And, from all appearances, taught well. Thank god. "I.. saw the news, Jean.. und heard about it a little, but there is only so much one can gain. They'd omitted many things about the attack, so.." and he nods at the rest. "I would not doubt it, but.. I truly believe there were Humans First there. Or some such. On the island, as I was looking for my approach, there were two areas that were mutant friendly, und then.. the Humans First portion." Kurt spends a lot of time on the ground. "The Bay was where I was going to go in. Friendly territory.. und go from-" Here, TJ opens the door, and it's not hard to see that look of relief as the young female elf looks hale and hearty.. and in good humour. "TJ.. come in.. please.." "She's fine," Jean assures Kurt. And then she laughs. "Though, it seems you can ask her yourself. Hello, Talia." She waves the girl in with a light gesture of her hand. "We were just discussing the events of yesterday," she tells her. "Among other things. C'mon in." In other words, she doesn't feel a need to exclude the girl from the conversation. And she knows Kurt won't. "Kashmir, huh? I'd love to hear the whole story." Because that'll make working contacts from her end easier. Let's face it: The mutant research community is a small one, and she's a notable expert. Of course, she's a notable mutant advocate, too, but there are many less-than-mutant-friendly researchers who still try to cozy up to her because her research is so valuable -- and so very damned hard to obtain in full. Her publicly published papers leave just enough out to make it hard to piece together the full impact of what she knows. "So there is a Humanity First presence in Genosha," Jean says, now, rubbing her forehead. "I'm not crazy." And that means there's gaps in their intel downstairs. She'll have to let Scott know. Though, truthfully, he's one of her sore points, currently, so it can wait. She'll just make sure to correct the error in the system. "You're right," she tells him, now. "We need to get eyes on the ground there and see what's actually happening. If Humanity First is there and Magneto? It'll be a bloodbath." A quick smile from the indigo-inclined girl follows, coming into the room and closing the door behind. Now, there's a perfectly usable chair right there next to Kurt. It's also not the chair that she goes for. With Kurt perching upon the cushion of the one it leaves the entire back wide open, which she promptly hops up onto until there's something akin to a glowing-eyed totem by that side of the desk. For further measure a second whip-like tail comes around, settling over Kurt's shoulder with a spade tip ending up around sternum level. Someone's either feeling affectionate or protective. Maybe both. A three fingered hand is raised shortly after. "I think I've got the crazy covered here." She's smirking. It's a joke! When the name Magneto is dropped TJ immediately wants to start back in about how he's not always the bad guy, that maybe things will be okay on that front. That was until she heard the news and pieced things together for herself. Thus, she leans (way) forward over Kurt until she's peering at his face while upside down. "Don't. I swear if you try to go galavanting out to Genosha without thinking this through I'm going to possess your fuzzy little butt and keep you here." Yeah, because her going to Mutant Town is so bad. Kurt's gonna want to drop himself right at ground zero! Of course TJ can settle on the back; the chair is now weighted, and won't flip backwards. It must a sight, but there's no indication from Kurt that there is anything amiss in the positioning. Right down to the tail that hangs down. "Ja," Kurt nods even as he leans aback a little in the seat, still in his perch that is so very natural and comfortable for the elf. "There was.. und," here, however there's something of a sad smile that plays upon his face. "I think there has been." All reports are declaring an EMP blast. Electronic communications are out. "Und I need to be there. There is so much that we don't know about that place. Und it's important to us. It is the only place that can truly hold us." Which means, it's of a high priority. Looking up, pupilless, glowing yellow eyes match empty, glowing yellow eyes, and Kurt's brows rise. "I am thinking this through, liebchen," he begins slowly, "Und don't you even think about.." Body possession? "We'll discuss this later.. but I'm here to speak with Jean about this very thing. I don't have all the information, but I'm better at going in und not being seen than most." There's a moment before he finishes, "You should know that." There's something of a wry smile that creeps onto his face, "Besides, my mother is there." Oh, yes. It's a sight. Two blue elves perched upon a classic old desk chair like a west coast carving. For just a moment, Jean wonders if the old wood can handle it. Them, she's not worried about. Of course, Jean only knows the bare bones about Kurt's latest upset with his mother. She can imagine, though, that he's far less than pleased with her, if Amanda was hurt at all by her. "Kurt, you do realize intel is more important than Mystique in this case, right? If she sees you, there's no reason for her not to assume the rest of us are there, too." Okay, there's no reason for her to assume they would be, either, but that's not the point. Not revealing his presence is the point. "The same mother that tried to kill your best friend?" TJ challenges with a meaningful stare. "Real good selling point there, dad." Still, TJ relents. For now. One more thing for Team Wagner to talk about at length when they have the opportunity to. Leaning back into a more 'proper' crouched position she wraps her arms around her knees and props her chin upon the interwoven forearms, eyelids falling to half mast. There's been a lot to take in, she's still feeling worn out. Now, more than ever, she misses having her team of Exiles. They were good to work with, good sounding boards. Besides, they had the Tallus. It was like a hero cheat sheet they were never without. Having the answer right from the start somehow made things much easier. Out here, she still has no idea what to do. If anything! She'd offer to tag along but she can already hear his voice in her head. Nein, much too dangerous, you stay here! Was it difficult for him to have lost her the first time around? That other TJ? "Don't go alone." It's said in a half demanding and half pleading fashion. "Keep the team small, but don't go alone." Kurt has to shift sideways a little in order to see Jean to respond to her. He's not irked, not annoyed at TJ's antics. If anything, they're.. comforting. Natural. Like, somewhere, some time, this is exactly what life should be like. That flicker of envy for his other self comes into play again, though it's pushed aside for the topic at hand. "Every time she has seen me, Jean, I've haven't had anyone from the team with me. Ever. It's only been she und I." Oops, "Except for the one time. In Kashmir. I had Lorna und Nathan with me. Und Doug." Shaking his head, Kurt lowers his voice. "She still has this thing about.. well, I think the reason she went after Amanda was because she was so angry that it appeared that I suffered a horrible death, und it upset her." It was pretty gruesome. A somewhat sheepish smile creeps across the fuzzy blue features, "I've been quite busy." Apparently! "Mystique may be a psychopath, but she has motive und purpose. Und.. somewhere deep in there, a little guilt." Beat. "I think." Kurt shrugs again, and the sheepish smile turns into something easier. "I could be wrong." Reaching up to scritch his daughter, it's a comforting gesture for himself at the least. "I won't, liebchen. I'm looking at speaking with Katzchen." "Just be careful," Jean cautions the Bamfer. "We really don't know what we're dealing with in Genosha, but we do know that wherever Magneto is, she's usually never that far behind and usually up to her glowing yellow eyeballs in whatever machinations he's got going on." And always with an agenda of her own. Jean knows that much. She doesn't even have to say it. They all know it. She knows, though, all about the complications that come along with the words 'family' and 'time travel' and 'genetics'. Oh, oh, yes. That, she knows all too well -- especially lately. "I'm tempted to offer to come with you, but I'm not sure that's wise, right now." "You're looking quite healthy for a dead guy, in that case," TJ 'helpfully' comments from behind and above. "Ever think about cornering her and asking her straight-up what her deal is? I mean, seriously. After what she did to Amanda back there, there had to have been a good reason for it, right? Even a psychopath would have a means of justifying that sort of strike." TJ's hands reach out to the sides of Kurt's skull, a broad finger lightly tapping each temple as she stage-whispers "She's in your heeeead." Jean's comment gets a thoughtful look from her part of the chair. "Considering what you had to put up with halfway around the world because of that place? Besides, you might be useful here in helping ..find..other people." You know. Like, in case Kurt and Company wind up getting captured. Hey, it could happen! "Kitty's a good choice. This decision meets the TJ stamp of approval." "Ja. Only looking around. Und, if Mystique is feeling freundlich, I may get to find out more." Though.. perhaps that should have been an inside voice? With Jean, however, even inside voices are outside voices. "I would like at least an earworm at times? Check in with me?" Distance, to his knowledge, isn't an issue. Or.. is it? "Please?" Talia's quip gains a smile from 'the old man' and he flexes his tail. "It was a messy death." There's distance there, and understanding. Amanda did a good job." Another scritch is given to his daughter before he lets his hand fall, his forearm resting upon his knees in his crouch, "Katzchen is a good-- what are you doing?" Rolling his head back at TJ again, those yellow eyes blink slowly. "You.. we are going to have a nice long chat.." and he's not saying this.. unkindly. There's an amusement beneath those tones, a playfulness. Levity. Jean arches a brow. "Okay," she says, laying her hands flat on her desk. "Exactly what did Mystique do to Amanda?" Because, seriously... this is getting a bit much. She has to laugh at TJ, though. The kid's got a point. "Unfortunately, anyone that knows Kurt can figure out he's got too good a heart." It's actually a compliment, if said ruefully. She nods to Kurt, however. "Yes. I'll check in with you. Take an X-com with you, though," she suggests, "in case of emergency." Though, chances are she'll hear if he mind-shouts loudly enough. "'Friendly' kinda like making friends with the rabid pitbull of the neighborhood, huh," TJ thinks aloud. "I'm not sure I'd ever say 'Kurt' and 'messy' in the same sentence, fortunately you do have some standards. Of which I have perfected," she adds with a teasing grin. Let's not talk about the sandwich crumbs that fell from Amanda's ceiling a few days ago. "Yes, yes we are. And if we're really lucky, it'll stay nice." There's no way that grin is leaving her face as she says it. "I'm ..gonna let him explain that. I was kinda asleep-slash-clinging-to-the-mast at the time." Having a good heart, though? "Of course he does. He's a Wagner," she declares with a flash of tiny fangs, her tail drifting back and forth in the air in front of Kurt's chest like a serpent emerging from a woven basket. Jean can probably gain some semblance of the occurence even as Kurt tries to explain the facts of that particular case. "I was at the site of a pass-off. Money for specimens. Things got messy, thanks to Mystique, who was also present." People died.. and one government agent was going to shoot Kurt until Mystique stabbed him.. quite messily. "She then took off with the specimens und the money, und a contract was put out for me. Well, for a 'blue demon with glowing yellow eyes'." And the upshot? "Amanda set Mystique up with a illusionary scene in the street where she knew Mother could find her. Und, so.. Amanda, as her mother, gave an illusion of myself a rather grisly death." Burned flesh, metal encasing, buried in asphalt. "Mother was enraged.. but she was caught.. und was brought to the mob as the rightful target of the contract. She.. was not happy even though she was pleased later that I had actually survived. But, she was singularly displeased with Amanda, who had tugged at her heartstrings so much, und.. well.. entrapped her." Kurt's voice trails off, and he gives a hint of a smile, the edges of his lips turned up. "I think she was madder about being caught." And that's why Amanda was attacked.. Kurt looks between the two ladies, Jean and his daughter, and he shifts his position in the chair, shifting his weight, and exhales in a sigh. "I am too nice? Me? Work with me here, please?" Glowing, empty eyes turn back to Talia, however, and the smile grows. "You are also a chocolate donut thief. There's much to discuss. How can I be nice about no donuts? I had nothing to go with my coffee!" Kurt returns his attention to Jean, and he bobs his head, "A com would be fine.. but if there is EMP distortion, I'm uncertain how it will function. Which is why I'm asking for an earworm." Jean really can't disagree with TJ. "You should listen to your 'daughter', sometimes," she tells Kurt, regarding comparing Mystique to a pitbull, though her green eyes do dance just a little. (Which, privately, is a relief to her. It's nice to see some of her friends have retained their sense of humour.) "Pitbulls, indeed..." Nonetheless, as his story comes out, and memories of it play across his surface thoughts, she grows silent. Then: "Wow. That's not just yanking the tiger's tail," she says, "that's covering yourself in gravy, swatting its nose and yelling 'Come and get it, kitty!'" Amanda's not a stupid woman, Jean knows, but... Wow. "You say she's fine, now, though?" That's good. She does notice, though, that they didn't actually say how Mystique attacked Amanda, or what the result was. Only that 'she gave them a scare'. But, the telepath leaves it. Evidently, they don't want to share. And she's fine with that. Nonetheless, she nods to Kurt. "Yes. But unless Magneto is going to maintain that EM field indefinitely, it's got to come down at some point. So, take it just in case. You never know." Indeed, the field will more than likely dissipate over the next day or two, she suspects. Because that's a lot of power even for Mags. She smiles, nonetheless. "I'll definitely give you an earworm, though." Her eyes dance a little. "Though perhaps not the same kind I give to the students." Through all of this TJ waits, and listens, the motions of her tail relaxing some but still it refuses to sit still. Ever see a cat's tail curl toward someone the feline was fond of? It's kind of like that, as well as seeming playful. She's fortunate to be surrounded by so much good company, it rarely turns out this way after a jump. The story is followed up with a low whistle. "You've got some terrible luck with women, dad." No wonder it takes alternate realities for him to have had kids! Everything is starting to become clear now. Also, Jean is suggesting that he listen to his daughter more. To that TJ extends both hands palm-up toward Jean in a 'see? There you go' motion. "This woman is wise beyond her years." When Kurt shifts within the chair it also, just for an instant, disrupts the distribution of weight. Within that moment Talia looks ready to leap from the back, likely to end up on the nearest patch of wall if it comes to it. "Tryin' to, but your squirming is making it difficult." Then..there's the donuts. "Hey--heeeey, quit blamin' the new girl! I was stuck in Hell, do you know where the nearest donut shop is around there? It's a much longer hike than I cared to make! Sheesh, chew on some of your pride with your coffee, bitter begets bitter," she snipes back while messing up Kurt's hair from above. "Just shush and take the com, Dad. Redundant safety measures, play it safe." Oh, now.. see.. Jean is in the mix? There is so no 'winning' this one. "Pitbulls.. und.." and he stares as his friend offers up her opinion on the matter. "... mit Soße.." he repeats slowly. With gravy.. and his hand rises to his face, the three fingers splaying as he facepalms. It's true, however.. and there isn Oh, now.. see.. Jean is in the mix? There is so no 'winning' this one. "Pitbulls.. und.." and he stares as his friend offers up her opinion on the matter. "... mit Soße.." he repeats slowly. With gravy.. and his hand rises to his face, the three fingers splaying as he facepalms. It's true, however.. and there isn't a thing he can argue with! "Ja.. I'm just saying that one will probably work better than the other." Kurt's shifting in his seat was both on purpose and, well.. a change of weight distribution. Even though he could, conceivably, remain motionless for hours doesn't mean he has to. "I do not. The women in my life are fine. I'm just not liable to ever settle down und have a family." And it's not as if the 'right' girl hasn't come along. She may very well have! He, well.. nope. "Und before you get big for your britches, you und Blue may effectively serve as.." and.. he falls silent. Inside voice.. yes. Probably best -NOT- to go there. He's in good humour, his tones teasing.. and his tail rises from its spot around the chair leg to wrap about his daughter's leg, giving her a little anchor. In thought, anyway. "I will take redundant systems. Und someone with me. I've actually done this before.. several times. In a couple different dimensions, too." Birth control. Jean hears Kurt's inside voice. And she has to suppress a snicker. "Welcome to my world, Elf," she says to him with a smile. "I not planning on kids, either." For the very same reason. Well, that and pretty much every guy she's ever remotely liked isn't really talking to her, lately. Work-related conversations aside. But, nevermind. It's not really where her focus is, presently, anyway. Back to Genosha. Right. Genosha. "Kitty's a good choice," she agrees. "Perhaps Shift, now that he's back?" Smoke boy. Something to be said for his transformative powers. She considers others in on the roster, briefly. Don't want too many to go. "I don't know who else," she eventually concludes. When Kurt's face disappears into his palm TJ gets another goofy look, this time reaching out to cover his pointed ears with her hands. See no evil, hear no evil. They are talking about Mystique, after all. "Oooh, I know where that train of thought was heading," she says with a merry chime in her voice. "Besides, I have enough competition as it is." She hesitates while the idea gains better traction within her mind. "And..you with any woman other than Wanda would just seem twelve kinds of weird." She falls silent once more as Jean speaks, though her eyes do widen just a touch. "'Shift?' I don't know that name. It's ..um. Well..pretty informative, actually. Then the group runs to the power of three, that seems like a good number." Then she glances back down to Kurt. "Don't worry, we'll go save the world together some other time. I mean, these kinds of crises happen what, once a week?" Kurt barks a laugh to Jean's quip, and his head drops, the hand still firmly in place. When his ears are covered, he can't help himself, he really can't.. and he starts laughing. Just.. his head shakes and his shoulders rise, and he laughs. "I have my hands full.. it's true," and he just.. can't help it. "I think this one turned out fine, however.. poor thing." Trying to get a little control back, Kurt has to draw some deep breaths, though it's not hard to see the laugh 'lines' around those glowing yellow eyes of his. It's easy, he's in a good place, regardless of things gone on in the past, and what he look at in the future. If he wanted to quote a passage that gets him through most, it's Be still and know that I am God. Only, as far as Kurt is concerned, those whom he cares for also gives him peace. "Kitty, ja.. und Shift." As as explanation, he does explain, "He turns to smoke.. be careful that you aren't around him when he does so, because you can inhale him. Or at least be careful. Perfect for infiltration." Jean is given a knowing look, and something of an understanding smile. He has no clue who else either. None other would fit the bill.. and certainly no children. "At least," Jean says dryly in response to TJ's last words. The world's in jeopardy once more. Must be Thursday. She smiles a little more easily than she has with most, these past few weeks, with these two. It's more of a relief than she realized. Their humour, even in the face of a world of crap, is infectious. And it's wonderful. "Then, it's settled," she says, now. "Talk to Kitty and Shift. If neither of them are able to go with you, come back and see me. I'd prefer you didn't go alone." "I know, can you believe it? Somehow you've beaten the odds and become a good parent." Not that they haven't had their disagreements where she's come from. A few of them had been downright nuclear, fallout and all. It's a nice thing, being able to gain a laugh from others. TJ's only got so much to fall back on around here. Humor's a universal language, so long as she has that then things are never going to seem all that bad. At least, that's what she's hoping for. Besides, Morph isn't here. Someone has to pick up the slack. "Don't worry, Dad. I don't date smokers," she reassures him with a less than reassuring 'yeck!' expression becoming clearly visible. Inhaling another mutant? And she thought possessing their own skin was weird! The X-Men. They take all kinds. With Jean declaring things settled TJ slinks down from the back of the chair (before Kurt can leap out of it) and steps around so she can still be seen. "He's not going to go alone." She'll see to it personally if she must. "Hey--if you need another pilot around, I could hang out in the Blackbird and offer support from there?" Ohpleaseohplease... Another toothy grin follows as she bobs her head toward the door. "Let's go catch something to eat. We can finish belittling each other over coffee and donuts." If the cafeteria has any left. Kurt looks at Jean, and can see the smile that reaches her eyes.. at least that's how he sees it. The strain lifting if only for a moment, and his gaze lingers for a couple more heartbeats before he nods, back to business. "Ja. Decided. I'll bring them. Und if I can't? Well.. I'm still not alone." TJ not withstanding! As TJ climbs down from her perch, Kurt unfolds himself to stand on the floor, his tail low and curled towards the front. "Donuts und coffee.." Yellow eyes flicker towards his daughter doing the verbal bounce and beg, before rolling his eyes. "I'll think about it.." Beat. "Nein.. now.." Time to get the donuts! He missed his. "Ready, liebchen?" With a snaking out of his tail, he wraps around TJ's ankle, and in the next heartbeat... *bamf* Category:Log